1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground stake and, more particularly, to a ground stake configured to be more firmly secured within the ground.
2. Background Art
Ground stakes have applications ranging from securing a tarpaulin to the ground to acting as an anchor for guide wires to support, for example, a tarp or a tent. The stake must penetrate the ground relatively easily but, on the other hand, provide a secure anchor and offer significant resistance to forces urging the stake from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,232 entitled xe2x80x9cTarpaulin Holddown Devicexe2x80x9d to Callaway discloses a stake having a plurality of adjacent conical segments along the length of the stake shaft wherein each conical segment has an upwardly facing shoulder to resist removal of the stake from the ground. However, the surface area provided by these upwardly facing shoulders is relatively small. Additionally, the series of adjacent conical sections in this design requires a relatively large amount of material, such as plastic, compared with other stakes.
Other known ground stakes are shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 484,998 to Comstock; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,454 to Kramer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,789 to Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,947 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,135 to Clarke; U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,232 to Rotheiser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,424 to Streit; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,904 to Shpigel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,715 to Dinkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,743 to Bellette; U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,994 to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,672 to Griffiths et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,842 to Dahill
A design is desired whereby the retention surface of segments on the shaft has a greater surface area and, furthermore, where less material is required to construct such an arrangement.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
The invention is directed to a stake having a top end and a bottom end and comprised of an engaging member at the top end of the stake and a shaft extending from the engaging member. The shaft has a longitudinal axis, a core extending along the axis, a plurality of blades extending outwardly from the axis, wherein each blade has two opposing surfaces, and at least one conical rib connecting the blades, wherein the largest radius of the conical rib is toward the top end of the stake.